1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cooling device designed to cool a part of the anatomy of one's body, and more particularly to a triangularly shaped enclosure that is removably attached within a hat structure so as to be positioned adjacent the forehead of the wearer, whereby a coolant container is received and stored in the enclosure so as to provide a cooling effect to the forehead, or the general area of the frontal portion of the wearer's head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need to provide a suitable means for reducing body heat while one is taking part in an active sport; or, when an individual is exposed to the sun for long periods of time while attending sporting games or events as a spectator.
As one example of a body-cooling device, one may refer to U.S. Pat. No. 2,335,630 wherein there is disclosed a cooling unit defined by a double-wall vacuum container that is removably mounted in a hat structure. The container is adapted to receive dry ice or other refrigerant material which might evaporate or decompose into a gas, and thus readily escape.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,447 there is disclosed a cooling band which is attached to or made a part of any head-gear. The band is formed as an outer, absorbent, evaporator member of thick, porous, fabric material which can be soaked with water or other coolant fluid for evaporation. The band further includes an inner headband comprising a conductive strip of metallic foil to encircle the head and to contact the evaporator member for cooling the conductive strip, as the coolant fluid evaporates from the evaporator member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,803 discloses various hat members, each of which includes a coolant means formed as an integral part thereof. The coolant means is defined by a flexible water-impervious bag which is formed as part of the crown, or is shaped to form the crown, including the side walls and brim member thereof. The bag is provided with an opening which is closed by a removable plug member, thus allowing the bag to receive and store a coolant in the form of a liquid or ice.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,045 another type of thermal head appliance which is designed for holding an ice bag in position on the top of the wearer's head, the bag having an enlarged opening and threaded cap.
Still another type of cooling device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,543 which relates to an elasticized or adjustable band of cloth material which is to be worn about the peripheral portion of the head, and is formed having a fixed pocket in which is placed a container of frozen liquid or semiliquid material.
All of the above devices have disadvantages in that they either employ ice as the cooling medium or the entire hat device must be placed in a freezer--thus creating additional problems. Also, the head is not fully protected as with the use of the band-type unit.
The present device is particularly suited to be worn as a hat or cap, so that only the forehead and a portion of the frontal area of one's head is affected by the coolant material. This arrangement is more efficient, since it provides the wearer with a coolant that remains in a cold state for longer periods of time, without the need for constant refreezing.
Accordingly, it is an important object to provide a combination hat and cooling means that allows the entire head, if necessary, to be protected by a hat from the sun's radiant heat; while the coolant itself affects basically the forehead and a portion of the upper frontal area of the head. These are the principle parts for effectively reducing body heat, so that it is not necessary to cool other parts of the body as well.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cooling device for the body which is not necessarily for medical purposes; but is simply a means to establish a comfortable condition when one is exposed to the sun during outdoor activities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cooling device wherein a hat is used in combination with a coolant means, and wherein the coolant comprises a triangular enclosure defining an inverted pocket which is removably attached to the front section of the hat. The pocket is adapted to support and store a sealed bag having enclosed therein a refreezable liquid or semiliquid material, whereby the bag can be readily removed from the pocket and placed in a freezer for refreezing the coolant so as to be ready for use again when needed. Thus, it is not necessary for the hat to be placed with the coolant bag during the process of refreezing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cooling device of this type wherein the pocket and coolant means may be separated from the hat portion and used for a variety of applications, such as applying the coolant to various parts of the body for medical purposes, and wherein the hat can be used alone.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cooling device of this character that is simple in design, is easy to use and maintain, and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The characteristics and advantages of the invention are further sufficiently referred to in connection with the accompanying drawings, which represent one embodiment. After considering this example, skilled persons will understand that variations may be made without departing from the principels disclosed; and I contemplate the employment of any structures, arrangements or modes of operation that are properly within the scope the appended claims.